


HUEVOS PARA EL DESAYUNO

by karen1981



Series: Huevos, jamón y otros ingredientes [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen1981/pseuds/karen1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tres semanas  de su salida de Starling City, Felicity se despierta agobiada al darse cuenta de un nuevo misterio de la vida de Oliver. Y nada odia más Felicity Smoak que un misterio, por que deben ser resueltos como sea...y a la hora que sea</p>
            </blockquote>





	HUEVOS PARA EL DESAYUNO

**Author's Note:**

> Arrow no es de mi propiedad (ya quisiera yo) .Pertenece a CW, Berlanti producciones.

Habían sido tres semanas desde que Oliver y Felicity habían dejado atrás Starling City. Tres semanas en las que no hubo ninguna ex sicópata armada de letales ballestas, ni ex novios "haktivistas" ansiosos de apoderarse de los fondos de alguna corporación multimillonaria. Sus cenas se habían llevado a cabo exitosamente, ya que ninguno de los lugares en los que habían comido hasta hoy acabo en cenizas.Los metahumanos parecían haberse tomado unos días de vacaciones, o simplemente se habían limitado a molestar en Central City, donde Barry parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. Y en casa, ya no quedaba ningún rastro de la presencia de la Liga de Asesinos.La ciudad gozaba por fin de unos días de paz.

Podría decirse que todo era fantástico. Una escapada romántica con el amor de tu vida a través de la carretera, con destino desconocido. Los únicos que podrían encontrarlos preferirían cortarse una mano antes de interrumpirlos de alguna manera .Despertar al lado de Oliver era un sueño hecho realidad. ¿El único problema en todo este paraíso? Aún habían demasiados misterios sobre Oliver que Felicity no conocía… Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban los huevos para el desayuno. Eso era inadmisible. Sabía más que la mayoría de la gente sobre lo que él había pasado en Lian Yu, había visto cada una de sus cicatrices, incluida la de su espalda, esa en forma de flecha, que "ganó" mientras duró su estancia con la Liga….Podía ver sus emociones mejor que él mismo. La noche que vencieron a Ra´s pudo notar el gran orgullo que sentía por Thea y Laurel, quiénes pese a todos sus argumentos, eran parte del nuevo equipo de héroes que protegía la ciudad. Incluso se dio cuenta de que Ray había comenzado a ganar su respeto debido a su trabajo en la protección de la ciudad. Felicity no esperaba que chocaran los cinco o que se convirtieran en amigos , aunque si lo pensaba mejor, ella había terminado siendo amiga de las hermanas Lance, aunque JAMÁS se le ocurriría ser amiga de Helena, o Isabel Rochev. No se imaginaba en todo caso a Oliver y Ray saliendo de copas por ahí, eso definitivamente no ocurriría en un futuro cercano...o en alguna realidad alternativa. También tenía la certeza absoluta del dolor que Oliver estaba sintiendo por haber perdido a Roy en medio de esta lucha. El chico hizo su impensable : se dio cuenta que en medio de todo el caos la ciudad necesitaba a Oliver, no a él. Y aunque Roy se había entregado por entero a su trabajo como Arsenal, era La Fecha quien era indispensable . Oliver aún no se sentía digno del profundo sacrificio que su joven aprendiz había llegado a realizar por él. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser él quién se sacrificaba por la vida de los demás. Aún no entraba en su dura cabeza que el merecía lo mismo. En cuanto a Digg...ese aún era un tema delicado para tratar, pero estaba segura, podrían resolverlo con el tiempo.

¿Cómo demonios podía saber todo eso y no tener idea de que prefería Oliver para el desayuno? Él incluso sabía las cantidad de azúcar que le gustaba en su café…La mañana siguiente de dejar Starling le consiguió brownies (en los que no había ni una nuez…increíblemente, recordaba por una conversación totalmente casual, que había pasado hacía casi tres años y que había tenido con Digg que ella era alérgica a los frutos secos) El hombre era absolutamente perfecto.

Con tanto en qué pensar, no podía dormir, así que decidió que si quería descansar alguna vez en su vida, necesitaba hablar con Oliver en ese mismo instante. El detalle estaba en que eran las dos de la madrugada y al parecer, el objeto de su desvelo estaba profundamente dormido…

-Oliver...

-Mmm...

-¿Estás…dormido?

-Si...

-Oliver...

-Mmmm...

-A mí no me parece que estés dormido en verdad...

-Lo estaba hasta hace cinco minutos, cuando comenzaste a divagar algo sobre huevos y el desayuno….

-Ups, creí que lo estaba pensando únicamente en mi cabeza

-Lamento decepcionarte…lo estabas pensando, pero en voz alta...a las dos de la madrugada...

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte. O más bien si quería, porque hay tanto que aún no conozco de ti, y sabes cómo odio los misterios…

-porque los misterios necesitan ser resueltos- completó Oliver

-y además me consta que nunca has dormido más de cuatro horas. No es que hayamos dormido juntos antes, me refiero a que siempre estábamos trabajando en el sótano del Verdant hasta la madrugada…Aunque si lo pienso, en estas tres semanas has dormido más que en toda tu vida...entiendo porque no dormías desde que volviste de la isla, pero tampoco es que antes lo hicieras mucho... ¿O acaso te dormías mientras estabas de fiesta con Tommy? El internet no miente, de siete días, seis y medio estaban celebrando en algún lugar. Tampoco es que hayamos dormido mucho en estos días. No es que me esté quejando, teníamos mucho tiempo perdido que reponer, digo…en este último año ¿Sólo Nanda Parbat?... Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que Oliver Queen practicaría más la abstinencia más que yo….Creo que eso último sobraba… ¿Podrías besarme para poder guardar silencio de una vez por todas? antes que diga algo peor por favor en tres…

Dos y uno, jamás llegaron. Oliver la besó, y cada beso era más increíble que el anterior. Ya no había angustia, tristeza o incertidumbre… sólo había amor.. Cuando se separaron por la necesidad de volver a respirar aunque fuera por unos minutos, Oliver preguntó:-Ahora dime ¿Qué tienen que ver en todo esto los huevos y el desayuno?

-Siento que aún no sé tantas cosas de ti…detalles tontos, como que es lo que te gusta desayunar .Quiero que me cuentes algo que no me hayas dicho antes. Quiero conocer cada pedazo de ti. Cada rincón que aún no he visto, pero que te convirtieron en el hombre que he amado durante tanto tiempo…

Oliver sonrió. Aún le costaba creer que la maravillosa mujer que estaba a su lado lo había elegido así como él la elegía cada día. Así que pensó en algo suficientemente importante para compartir con ella.

-¿Recuerdas el viaje en jet, cuando llevamos a Thea a Nanda Parbat?-

-No hay manera en que olvide ese día. Pasaron muchas cosas. Aunque prefiero recordar algunas circunstancias más que otras. La parte de Thea muerta y resucitada aún me asusta un poco

-Créeme que a mí me pasa algo parecido. Durante el viaje te conté que mientras estuve desaparecido, volví por unos días a Starling debido a una misión de Argus. Tenía que infiltrarme en…mi propia empresa.

-¿Estuviste ahí?...Increíble

-La parte increíble viene ahora-Oliver besó la cabeza de Felicity antes de continuar.-Estaba escondido en la oficina principal, cuando me alertaron de que alguien se acercaba...

-¿Acaso viste a Moira? Debe haber sido muy duro ver a tu madre-

-No, no la vi a ella. Te vi a ti. Al principio, pensé que estabas con alguien, porque te oí hablar…me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que de cierta manera estabas hablando conmigo.. . Si en ese minuto hubiera sabido lo que llegarías a ser en mi vida, hubiera mandado al infierno a Amanda Waller para poder conocer a la simpática rubia que conversaba con mi fotografía…

Felicity recordaba haber divagado algunas veces antes de conocer a Oliver sobre él, así que sabía que si había escuchado algo…de seguro no había sido nada bueno lo que salió de su boca.

-Temo preguntarte Oliver ¿Qué fue lo que dije exactamente?, ¡QUIERO ESCUCHARLO PALABRA POR PALABRA!

Oliver se río, mientras recordaba el momento… su primera historia feliz en mucho tiempo…

-Dijiste que era lindo. Y que era una lástima que estuviera muerto. Y algo de que debías dejar de hablar sola….

-Tú y tus estúpidas habilidades ninjas….

-Si te sirve de consuelo, cuando volví a verte, te reconocí de inmediato. Durante el resto del tiempo que estuve afuera, pensé en ti, en la chica sin nombre que tuvo palabras amables para mí aún sin conocerme. Me regalaste un recuerdo feliz en los peores momentos de mi vida. El hombre que entró a hablar contigo ese día era diferente al hombre que salió con la información de un computador "al que le había volcado un café"….Estoy seguro de que todo eso, arruinó mi capacidad de mentir para siempre, por lo menos contigo.  
-No olvides de los agujeros de balas por favor. Esa mentira fue memorable. Es más, algún día se lo contaré a nuestros hijos. Les diré: "la primera vez que vi a su padre me olvidé de respirar y perdí brevemente la capacidad de pensar lógicamente. Y tuve una gran cantidad de inadecuado vómito de palabras. Pero cuando usó su sonrisa más encantadora para intentar engañarme….creo que ahí me enamoré de él. ¿Cómo podía alguien usar mentiras tan estúpidas y sonar tan sincero? No lo sé. Tal vez es porque tienes "una de esas caras". Y mejor ni hablar de la bebida energética que me trajiste en una jeringuilla. Creo que esa la guardaré para nuestros nietos: "Su abuelo, expulsado de cuatro universidades, pretendió engañarme a mí, aun genio certificado del MIT. ¡JA! Cómo si alguna vez hayas podido mentirme….

De pronto Felicity se calló de golpe. Se dio cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar en hijos y nietos con Oliver. Llevaban tres semanas juntos de verdad, y sólo eso le había bastado para darse cuenta de que junto a él estaba la vida que ella quería vivir. Sabía que de momento no había más Arrow, pero Oliver y ella misma, eran el tipo de personas que no dudarían en sacrificarlo todo por hacer de su mundo un lugar seguro. Encontrarían un nuevo camino para recorrerlo como compañeros, como amigos, como amantes.

-Sé lo que estás pensando Felicity. Yo no necesito más tiempo para saber que quiero todo lo que nombraste…incluso quiero un perro, y quiero que sea contigo. Quiero una vida, buena o mala, pero quiero que la vivamos juntos. Y yo también tendré historias que contarles a nuestros hijos. Les diré:"Obviamente soy mucho menos inteligente que su madre. Pero el día que ella saltó de un avión en paracaídas y luego pisó una mina buscándome…supe que ella era la mujer de mi vida"

-¿Qué pasa si no tenemos tiempo Oliver? ¿Qué voy a hacer si tengo que vivir sin ti nuevamente? Ra´s no es el único al que finalmente le interesaba verte muerto

Oliver la besó suavemente. Y decidió compartir con ella otro detalle importante.

-Si algo tengo que agradecerle a Harrison Wells fue una pequeña información que compartió conmigo sobre el futuro mientras lo enfrentábamos en central City junto a Barry...

-¿Estuviste con Barry?

-¿En serio creías que no ayudaría al chico? Barry me agrada, incluso Cisco, pero por favor a él no se lo digas…Y volviendo a Wells…tengo 86 largos años por delante. Así que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para construir la historia que queramos, juntos.

Cuando Felicity escuchó todo eso…sintió como si una enorme piedra se hubiera liberado en su corazón. Tenían casi sesenta años por delante…

-Así que…dijo Oliver-Me parece que tenemos una nueva misión .Si vamos a contarles historias a nuestros hijos y a nuestros nietos… ¿qué te parece si empezamos ahora a trabajar en iniciar el nuevo equipo Arrow?

Felicity no pudo evitar reír. En algún momento, tendrían que volver a Starling, con su familia. Tal vez ese sería el momento adecuado para decirle a Oliver que al parecer, el nuevo equipo Arrow ya contaba con su primer miembro…. 

Después de todo , ya habría tiempo suficiente de averiguar como demonios prefería Oliver los huevos para el desayuno,

FIN


End file.
